1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data collection systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method which employs multiple sensors to collect machine operating data.
2. Background of the Invention
Many types of machines are commonly employed in industrial and manufacturing facilities to provide the horsepower and motive forces needed for production. Because of the importance of these machines in meeting production requirements, an effective predictive maintenance program is usually essential to the success of the business. It is desirable to detect and locate faults while the machine is operating in its normal environment so as not to interfere with the production process. Taking the machine off line to perform predictive maintenance creates an undesirable and inefficient situation, requiring a back-up or redundant machine in order to prevent a shutdown of the production process.
Most predictive maintenance programs include the periodic collection of machine operating data. In a typical industrial facility, machine data collection is accomplished by monitoring certain physical operating characteristics of the machine, such as vibration and temperature levels, using electrical sensors such as accelerometers and temperature sensors which are placed in sensory contact with the machine. In general, this process utilizes intelligent data collection instruments to which a sensor is connected by cable. The instrument, sensors, and cables are carried by a technician from machine to machine in accordance with a preprogrammed "route" to acquire the desired data for each machine designated in the route. A typical route will include a list of machines, test points for each machine, setup parameters for the data collection instrument for each test point, and a specification of how data is to be acquired for each test point. Data is collected from each machine in the route and stored in the data collection instrument. After data collection is complete, the stored data is typically downloaded to a database on a workstation for storage and analysis.
In present data collection systems, the cables used to interconnect the data collection instrument and sensors have proven to be troublesome in many ways. For example, the cables can become entangled in rotating shafts, conveyor belts, V-belts, open gearing, etc., which could injure the data collection technician or damage the rotating equipment, or both. Thus, the cables are a potential hazard to the data collection technician as well as the equipment being monitored.
Another problem with the use of cables is that their failure rate increases the likelihood that bad or erroneous data will be received by the data collection instrument. Addressing the problems associated with a failed cable also delays the acquisition of data.
A further problem with the use of cables is that they are a constant source of annoyance to the data collection technician. For example, the technician must be constantly vigilant when climbing stairs and moving past rotating machinery to ensure that the cables are not stepped on or otherwise allowed to interfere with the machinery. The technician also must swap or change cables, connectors, and adaptors when obtaining various machine measurements with different types of sensors, such as vibration, temperature, and flux. This also makes the data collection process more time consuming.
Another problem associated with existing data collection systems and methods is accessibility of the machine operating data. Typically, the only way to access the data is through the base workstation containing the data or through another computer or device having access to the workstation. Direct access to the database is typically not available to machine operators and others in the field who often need the data, particularly when an anomalous machine operating condition is suspected. Moreover, the level of skill needed to collect machine operating data with existing instruments makes data collection by an untrained machine operator impractical.
Existing data collection systems also require loading the data collection instrument with setup codes, machine location, test point locations particular machines, and other such information each time data is collected. The collected data must also be downloaded to the workstation and stored in a database when data collection in accordance with the route is complete. When data is collected and stored in the database, it is common for data to be inadvertently collected from the wrong test point and/or mislabeled when stored in the database.
Therefore, there is a need for a machine data collection system which simplifies and accelerates the data collection process, requires minimal training on the part of the individual collecting the data, and reduces or eliminates the likelihood that data will be mislabeled or collected from the wrong test point. A further desirable aspect of such a system is to enable machine operators and other personnel to access collected machine data in the field.